Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of wireless network devices and, more particularly, to symbol error detection for Bluetooth® basic data rate packets.
Bluetooth basic data rate (BDR) packets are modulated using Gaussian frequency shift keying (GFSK) modulation techniques. In addition to Bluetooth BDR packets, GFSK is also used to modulate a header of a Bluetooth enhanced data rate (EDR) packet. In a frequency shift keying (FSK) modulation scheme, a binary one is represented by a positive frequency deviation and a binary zero is represented by a negative frequency deviation. GFSK is a type of FSK modulation technique that utilizes a Gaussian filter to smooth positive/negative frequency deviations. The Gaussian pulse shaping improves spectral efficiency for Bluetooth signals.